This invention relates to splints used for temporarily supporting an injured limb, and more particularly concerns a splint having an improved articulated construction.
Splints have been used for many years at the site of an accident for immobilizing injured arms and legs. These conventional splints typically have pivotally interconnected, generally planar sections that can be adjusted relative to each other so that the plane of one section may be inclined relative to the plane of the other section. The patents to Throner, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,589, to Aloe, 340,971, and Siebrandt, 2,052,990 disclose such splints. The ability of the splint to pivot makes it possible to accommodate a limb that is bent in one direction. However, it often happens that a compound break is experienced and the injured limb has sections oriented in more than two directions. Since it is desirable from the viewpoint of the examining doctor that the injury be immobilized in the position that it assumed at the time it was discovered, various techniques have been used to obtain this result. These techniques included the use of an assortment of various cardboard splints, pillows, sand bags and the like. Applying the cardboard splints not only cause considerable movement of the injured member but, in addition, they did not provide adequate support. Similarly, the use of sand bags and pillows provide inadequate support.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a splint that can be applied quickly and easily to a member that has undergone a compound break and which will provide adequate support for the member in its dislocated condition.